


Up All Night

by jackson_nicole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Up All Night

I woke up to the smell of his hair filling my nose. I sunk my hands into his hair and opened my eyes slowly. Niall’s brown and blonde fringed hair filled my vision. I giggled and arched as he laid small kisses across my chest. I shifted and hooked a leg around his hip. I felt him smirk against my skin and then he looked up at me.

"Morning, beautiful." He said. I giggled as he kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back and slid my hands through his hair. He pulled me closer, pressing our naked bodies together. I giggled and looked at him, pushing his messy hair back. He smirked at me.

"Mmm. God, Niall..Last night…Was amazing." I said. We had been up almost all night. Talking, kissing, making love, etc. We didn’t fall asleep until 4:30. Niall smirked.

"Yeah?" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah. God. I never knew it could be that…Phenomenal." I giggled. Niall laughed, softly and traced a finger down the side of my face. I giggled and watched him.

"God. You’re just…So beautiful, baby." He said, softly. I smiled. "I love you so much. You have no idea."

I giggled. “I think I do…Because I love you the same way.” I said. He smiled and put a hand on my cheek. Then he parted my thighs with his knee and slid into me. I squeezed my eyes shut, arched and moaned. He moaned as well and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back as he started to move. I moved with him. Finally, I broke the kiss and arched my back, moaning his name. He started to move faster and kissed down my neck, to my breasts. Once there, he paid equal attnetion to each breast, sucking and nipping. I whimpered and moaned beneath him.

"Oh, God…Niall…F…Faster…Harder…Please…" I begged. He smirked and did as I said, moving harder and faster. I whimpered and threaded my fingers in his hair, tugging gently. He moaned against a breast and sucked harder, nipping at my nipple gently. I bit back a scream and whimpered. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved in time with him. He shifted and went deeper inside me. I moaned his name loud and sunk my teeth into my lower lip. He tore away from my breast and kissed me, passiontely, slipping his tongue in. I moaned and whimpered into the kiss as I kissed him back.

"Fuck. Drea…" He said. He moaned my name and moved even harder and faster, going deeper and deeper with each thrust. I whimpered and clung to him, as if my life depended on it. He pushed me closer and closer to the edge. Each time, he slowed and the pleasure ebbed away. Then he would build me back up again, until he had me begging for my release. I tossed my head from side to side as he drove me over the edge into ecstacy. I moaned his name long and loud, as did he, as he reached his release.

"Niall. Oh, God." I moaned. Niall threw his head back and shouted my name. He slowed to a stop and collapsed on my chest. I panted, heavily, and giggled, sliding my hand through his hair. He smirked against my skin and kissed between my breasts before lifting his head up to kiss me. I giggled and kissed him back. He held me close and kissed my forehead. I smiled and fell back onto the pillows, closing my eyes. I felt his hands on my breasts and shivered. I opened my eyes and looked down and watched as he dragged a lazy finger over my skin. He swirled his finger over each nipple slowly, making me hard and causing me to moan, softly. I bit my lip. He pulled out of me and slid his hand down my body and slipped two fingers inside me. I bit my lip and arched, opening my legs wider, to give him more access.

"What do you want, baby? Tell me." He purred. I moaned.

"E…Everything…A…Anything. Please. Just give it to me." I said. He smirked and started moving his fingers, going slow, then fast, then slow again. I moaned and whimpered his name. He kept it going, fast and slow, fast and slow, until he finally gave me the pleasure I begged him for. It rolled through me slowly, Niall riding me through it. Finally, the waves of pleasure ceased and he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed. He smirked and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back and sighed.

"So…How do you think Zayn’s going to handle this?" Niall asked, smirking. I laughed.

"Oh, you’re so dead." I said. "He’s going to kill you…And then bring you back to clean up the mess… And then kill you again, for good measure."

Niall laughed. Then he rolled off of me, onto his back. I turned onto my side and snuggled into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled and slid an arm around me, kissing me, deep and slow. I kissed him back and smiled.

"We’d…Better get ready…The boys will start to wonder if we don’t show up soon." I said. Niall nodded. We laid there for a moment longer, then Niall got up and went to the bathroom. I stretched and then got up to follow him. Niall started the shower and grabbed a few towels, setting them on the counter. He got in and I followed. His shower was huge, and I had fallen in love with it, the very first time I saw it. Niall smirked and took my waist, pulling me back and pinning me to the wall. I bit my lip and his eyes darkened. He smirked and lifted me up, my back still against the wall.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid into me again, the water falling on us and spraying our faces. I kissed him, deeply, and moaned as he started to move. He moaned and moved faster and harder, our wet bodies slapping together, the noise echoing in the huge space. I tilted my head back and moaned his name as he sucked and nipped at my breasts. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip as my climax slammed into my body and waves of pleasure rolled through me slowly. My release triggered his and we both rode out our pleasure. When the waves ebbed, he set me on the floor, pulling out of me, and we pressed our foreheads together.

"God…I don’t know what I love more…Morning sex or shower sex…" I giggled. Niall laughed and kissed me, deeply. I kissed him back, sinking my hands into his wet hair. He smiled at me and slid his thumb over my cheek. He kissed me one last time and said, "Come on, love. We really need to get going."

I giggled and nodded. Niall grabbed the washcloth and soap and we washed each other, kissing every now and then. Finally, we rinsed off and got out. We got dressed and met the boys in the lobby. Zayn turned when he heard us and watched us. Once he realized what had happened, his face got red and he glared at Niall.

"You had sex with my cousin!?" He shouted at Niall. Me and Niall froze and looked at him. The other boys looked over as well. I bit my lip.

"ZJ…" I said, using the nickname I came up with when we were kids.

"No. Don’t start, Drea…" Zayn said, giving me a look. He turned to Niall. "Are you kidding me, mate? My cousin?"

I inserted myself between them, placing a hand on Zayn’s chest.

"Zayn! Stop it." I said, firmly.

"D, move out of the way…" Zayn said.

"No! Zayn, I’m 21 years old. I can make my own decisions." I said, pushing him back slightly. Zayn looked at me.

"I don’t give a fuck, Dre. He’s my mate. He should have known better to not to sleep with my cousin!" Zayn shouted at Niall. I gave him a look.

"Wouldn’t you rather me sleep with a friend that you know won’t hurt me, than get into a fight with a guy that will?" I said. Zayn opened his mouth to retaliate, but I gave him a look and his mouth snapped shut.

"You can be a real git sometimes, you realize that right?" Zayn said, crossing his arms and pouting. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I know. But you love me anyway." I said. Zayn grumbled to himself and looked away.

"Zayn, mate. I love her. You know I won’t hurt her." Niall said. Zayn glanced at him. Niall moved closer to me and beemed down at me, smiling. I giggled and looked up at him as he slid an arm around my waist. Zayn watched us and sighed.

"Fine!" He shouted suddenly. We both jumped and looked at him. "But, I’m warning you, Horan…Don’t hurt my baby cousin…"

"Don’t worry, Zayn." Niall said. "I won’t."

"Let me guess…You two were up all night, weren’t you?" Louis teased, smirking. Zayn shot him a look and Louis and Harry snickered.

"Alright. You two start, and I’ll give you a slap…" Zayn said, a small smirk forming, walking toward the boys. Louis and Harry screamed and ran from him. Zayn chased after him. Liam shook his head and turned to us saying, "Let’s get going. We’re going to be late for our interview."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
